This One Time in the Clock Tower
by Too Dark For Light
Summary: First installment in the Chronicles of SMK. It has been two hundred and seventy eight years since Alfred disappeared into no where. Arthur had assumed him to be dead, but had been very, very wrong. AU, Vampire!Arthur and Devil!Alfred. Contains smut and gore. USUK/UKUS
1. Chapter 1

**_((Hello!  
This is the second story I have written in this series, so it would be wise to first read the prologue, otherwise you may be confused.  
It's called 'Enter into a World of Darkness', and can be accessed in my profile.  
Thank you for reading! Enjoy this next instalment~))_**

* * *

_15 February, 1872  
London_

* * *

Throwing the drained, mangled body to the ground, Arthur looked up to the sky, an expression that could only be described as evil and sadistic was playing on his face. Blood was smeared around his mouth, and dripped down his chin. This was the feeling he enjoyed the most; when the life of the human he killed was flowing through his body, spreading warmth through all those empty veins deep inside of him. That and the screams his victims gave when he sunk his fangs deep into their necks… that was like a beautiful symphony to his ears of which he would happily set on repeat.

He had been living like this for almost as long as he could remember. The only enjoyment Arthur got out of life was that brilliant crimson substance sliding down his throat in the dead of the night. This is who he was now; a monster, and he had learned to embrace it fully over the past two centuries. Of course he had been lonely; who wanted to be acquainted with a monster in the first place? He had gotten used to this though, using his new instincts to hide away the thoughts and emotions of previous events, which still popped up into his mind during the day when he was forced to hide in the darkness of his own lodgings.

It had not been an easy road for him after first becoming a vampire. The hunters had been on to him for years, but he was too quick. He hardly ever saw another one of his kind, as they all went into hiding and hunted alone, which was why the hunters always had so much trouble with them, which was a good thing. However, due to the lack of contact with intelligent beings, Arthur was now quite socially inept. Occasionally he would taunt the attractive human females at night before he killed them, using his naturally given vampire charm, but other than that, he spoke to nobody. He had no friends, and no one to really on… not after that incident two hundred and seventy eight years ago…

Along with all of this, he had also been forced to come to terms with his immortality. It hadn't taken him long to realise that he was frozen in this twenty three year old state for the rest of his existence. At the moment, he was in the exact same physical state as he had been when he was turned. He had grown used to it though, watching as the human's in the area continued to age over time… the ones he didn't kill, that was.

He had had a few close instances with the hunters. Most of them involved substances like holy water, or pure objects like silver that could be used to burn Arthur's skin. Whenever this happened though, the voice of that devil would always float though his mind…

_"Run!"_

_"No! I'm not leaving you!"_

_"Go you idiot! I'll catch up in a minute… RUN!"_

Arthur shook his head in attempt to rid himself of these memories… they seemed to keep coming back. As a vampire, he had become attached to this one, specific memory. Ever since he had been turned, he'd had a photographic memory; so he play that memory in his mind in such a quality that it was if he was reliving it. Despite the amount of years it had been, he had not let go. How could he have? Alfred had said he'd be back in a minute… but it had been two hundred and seventy eight years now.

So now when the hunters attacked him, he would follow Alfred's advice yet again and run. It had kept him safe the first time, and would every other time in the future. He did fight though, when he knew that he had a high chance of survival. Many hunters had died at his hand, and he was secretly quite proud of this fact.

Letting out a small sigh, he stood up tall, wiping the blood away from his face with the sleeve of his black overcoat. He always wore black; it was a way for him to keep incognito at night, and no one was able to catch him. Also, the blood stains seemed not to show much when he wore such dark attire, which was also extremely important, considering how messy he kept on getting.

_One more…. Just one more human tonight,_ he thought closing his eyes and breathing in, trying to capture the scent and direction of the nearest human.

This time however, a completely different yet horrifically familiar scent filled his nostrils. Arthur turned around quickly, his reaction currently on high alert.

This moment was one that Arthur would never forget in his entire existence.

Standing behind him was the figure of what supposedly seemed to be Alfred Jones.

At first, Arthur couldn't even comprehend the sight before his eyes. This scene in front of him was like reliving a page from his memory, where Alfred had been standing before him in the dead of the night, whilst Arthur was covered in blood from one of his kills. The devil looked almost exactly the same as he had remembered. His hair was still that deep, midnight black shade, complete with two devil horns which appeared on the sides of his head. His brilliant blue eyes seemed to stare deep down into Arthur's crimson irises, however, dark rings surrounded both of his eyes, as if he looked tired or stressed… which had not been something Arthur recalled from his memory. His black wings were not in view, and had presumably been retracted into his back, and that tail…. Arthur could still remember how it had curled around his wrist when they kissed for the last time.

Surely this was all one illusion, that maybe Arthur had had too much O positive to drink or something… but this seemed pretty darn real to him. Or maybe he was just mistaking this for someone else. Yes…. That was the safest conclusion. Up until the devil spoke:

"Dude! Long time no see!" he said, a big grin on his face.

Arthur, however, was not smiling, but instead was just staring up at Alfred like he was a statue. There were only metres separating them, and it was a wonder that Arthur hadn't noticed him walking up.

"A-Alfred?" he said, his voice higher than usual due to the confusion, "Is that… you?"

"You bet it is! Alfred Jones, the one and only, at your service," he said this all with that same grin, and even made a little bow.

Arthur was not taking this situation as lightly though. It had been centuries since they had last seen each other on that horrible, _horrible_ day which continuously ran through Arthur's mind like a record. The screams, the pain, the separation… and the considerable life readjustment that he had gone through in one night… alone… All because Alfred had never come back. Yet here he was, standing tall. _Alive_. Alfred was alive! But after all Arthur had been through, he had no idea how to react… he had never even dreamed of this coming, as he had believed him to be dead… gone… he never came back that day… which was why Arthur was now like this, covered in blood, killing for joy more than for the blood. The body at his feet lay there limp and dead, blood still slowly oozing out of its neck. He remembered back to that day when he freaked out over killing that one man… Oh, how innocent he had been.

Arthur, with difficulty, broke eye contact with Alfred and looked down at the ground, his fingers clenched in his hands. "So you're alive then…"

"Of course I'm alive!" Alfred said cheerfully, "The hero doesn't go down _that_ easily! Dude… you okay?"

"Where the hell did you go? I waited for you! I've waited almost three centuries now for you! You never came back… never said anything to let me know you were alive… And you waltz back here and talk to me as if we haven't seen each other in a week. Where the fucking hell have you been!" he was shouting by this point, overcome with a certain rage that not even he could understand. Of course, it had been so long since he had actually had a proper conversation with another being… and he had no idea how to control his temper or his feelings, so everything was just overflowing like a waterfall from his mouth.

Alfred looked a little taken aback by this response, as if he'd expected something different after such a long time. "Artie, you've changed…"

The vampire just rolled his eyes, "Of course I've changed, you git! Now tell me… where did you go? You told me you would catch up…. But you never did…."

Alfred sighed, looking directly at Arthur, who was looking back at the ground again, "I couldn't win… not against a group of hunters like that… they injured me, knocked me unconscious, and took me away somewhere…"

This was what Arthur had suspected had happened, but had refused to believe. It was enlightening to him in a way to know that Alfred hadn't done this on purpose… He looked up into the devil's eyes, his own irises slowly fading back to a dark, murky emerald green shade as the anger inside of him drained out. "How did you get away?" he asked.

"Like I said, Artie, the hero doesn't go down that easily," he replied with a grin.

Arthur just growled. Part of him didn't even know why he was acting like this; presumably due to the fact that he hadn't needed to act human for such a long period of time. "_How_ _did you get away?_" he emphasised these repeated words from before.

Alfred's eyes widened slightly at Arthur's odd attitude issues, but he let out a small sigh. "When I woke up, I remember seeing fire… and smelling ash, and I was tied to a stake in the ground which was setting on fire. Then I don't know what came over me… Dude it was crazy, you should have seen it! I like, totally lost it to the devil side of me, like how you give into your vampire side…. Anyways, my memories of this day are blurred… but I remember my wings shooting out, and I watched as the humans screamed in fear, and I broke free of the ropes tying me to the stake. Then they through buckets and buckets of holy water on me… scariest freaking moment of my life! It hurt like hell, but somehow I got through it, and flew away… far, far away so that they would never find me. I looked for you, honestly, I did! But you were nowhere to be seen… Anyways, I've found you! Now it's my turn to hide," he said with a wink.

Why…. Why was Alfred so bloody optimistic and happy about _everything?_ It was cruel really, in a way… Arthur could never be like that, and he knew it. "Oh… wow…" he muttered under his breath, staring into Alfred's eyes. They were as beautiful as he had remembered… and they shone, despite the dull light of the moon. "I thought you had died! And… I had to do this all alone… I had no one… I still don't have anyone…" his voice droned down slightly.

"I thought you had died! I was honestly so freaking scared that I'd lost you…. But now you are here! I'm so glad I came back to Europe… because you're here!"

"I _did _die, you were leaning over my dead corpse before I woke up like this…." He sighed gently, then tilted his head, "You left Europe? Where did you go…?"

"Well yeah, I guess you were pretty dead back then… but you came back to life! So you're like… undead, which is pretty cool, you know…." In answer to the next question, he responded, "I went to America. Pretty sweet place, you know? You should come there with me sometime! I could show you everything!"

"Why the hell would I go anywhere with _you?_" he spat, almost instantly regretting the words as they fell out of his mouth. He was just speaking his mind now; no thought involved. "You left me like that, and you expect me to just treat it like nothing happened? Besides, I can't even get out of the country in time before the sun rises. I'm sure even you can't fly that fast…."

Alfred just pouted, looking down on Arthur due to his height. The vampire's eyes met with the devil's, and he had yet another round of deja vu. "I don't know… I thought you would be happy to see me… Oh, yeah that… I didn't think of that…"

His words had made Arthur think this time. Was he happy? Arthur was more shocked than anything else, his mind reeling extremely quickly as he took in the sight before him. Alfred had come back… after all those years. Of course he was happy, in a way… but wasn't showing it. He didn't know how to… after all, what was happiness when you have been dead for centuries? "Well, I _am_ happy to see you. And you should think harder before you plan other stupid things…"

"Really? You're happy? Dude, that's awesome! Because I missed you. I know we had only just met and stuff, but those days meant a lot to me. So yeah, now we're back! This is awesome." He said this all with such a happy smile on his face, and Arthur secretly loved it. Everything about Alfred was perfect, especially the fact that he always seemed to be in such a light and carefree mood, which was partially inspirational to the vampire who had been so used to the darkness for all those years.  
"You know what? We should go somewhere together!"

In a way, Arthur was weirded out by this conversation. He looked down at himself, where blood stained his clothing, and was most likely smeared across his face. If anyone else were to see him like this, they would either, scream, run, or attempt to kill him. Alfred was different… he still had that same smile on his face, one which seemed to come straight out of Arthur's memories. Of course he was grateful for this. "Sure… fine… I'll go somewhere with you… but what do you have in mind? We can't go too far… I have to be back by sunset."

Alfred seemed to consider this for a few moments, "Hmm.. Well, there's that new clock tower thing that wasn't there last time I was here. I'm sure the view from that would be pretty awesome. You'll love it!"

"Clock tower… you mean Big Ben?" Arthur had walked past the new monument only a few times, paying no particular interest in such things. "Sure, I guess that would be good…" Talking like this made Arthur feel extremely odd… making plans to 'hang out' with someone. He was sure he'd never done that in the entirety of his existence.

Without even a moments warning, Arthur was suddenly being carried in Alfred arms. He opened his mouth to protest, but Alfred's words stopped him, "Come on, let's go! I bet it's not every day you get to do something like this. No complaining, Artie~" As he spoke, he extended his wings out fully. They were so large and glorious and strong, and as black as the night itself. With no hesitation, they were in the air, slowly rising until Arthur could see all of London beneath them. How could he possibly complain about something like this? Besides… Alfred's grasp on him was so beautifully warm and comforting, in a way. It was yet another thing that he had missed, and had secretly been longing for.

He didn't utter a word, but only stared at the world beneath him. It was so different usual, but beautiful all the same. The scenery had definitely changed, especially ever since the industrial revolution. There were more buildings, and gas lamps now lit the streets for humans to see by. In a way, he had been blind to all these changes. His life had revolved around blood and killing and pain… but now he saw how the world had changed around him. Sure some certain events had had an impact on him, things like the Big Stink and other stupid things due to the work of humans. They were all useless creatures, the lot of them.

It didn't take them too long to reach high standing clock tower, and Alfred landed right above the face of the clock. Of course the view was spectacular… a sight that Arthur would commit to memory. He turned and looked behind him at the bells of the clock within the tower. They were large, but beautiful in their own way.

Alfred, who was still holding Arthur in his arms, was still smiling. "Don't fall off now! Although it would be fun to catch you…. But this view is awesome! I think I'm going to stay in London for longer because of this… and because of you."

Arthur just looked back into Alfred's eyes. They were only centimetres apart, "You would really stay here for me?"

"Of course I would! You mean a lot to me, I've said that before. I have never met anyone else like you before."

For the first time in what seemed like years, Arthur smiled. It was completely natural, not forced and not sadistic, but he was genuinely _happy_, an emotion he hadn't experienced since the last time he had seen Alfred. Sure, drinking blood gave him joy, but that was an entirely different feeling to this. "You mean a lot to me too… I'm glad you didn't give up on me like I did you…"

"Dude, its fine. We're both here, and that's what matters! Don't even think about the past, think about the future."

"Haha… you make it sound so simple. There is no future for me…I mean, _look at me_… I kill people for fun, and I actually enjoy it now. That's not much of a life, if you ask me…"

"That's just because you're a vampire. You grew up, and got over the initial stage of regret. You're higher than those humans. I dislike them too…"

"Well, it seems we have that in common then…" Arthur said softly.

"We have more than just that in common, Artie…" he whispered back. Arthur loved the nickname; loved it more than he could even describe. He was the only person who had ever called him that, so in a way it was special to him. And right now they were so close, and Arthur could even feel Alfred's heart bumping against his own still chest. It was such a perfect rhythm, just a simple _bump-bump, bump-bump_…. Arthur couldn't even remember having that feeling inside of his own chest. The idea of himself ever being human before usually slipped his mind entirely…

But as he stood here in the arms of Alfred, he felt comforted in a way which he never had been before. It was as if Alfred had opened his eyes once more, and now Arthur could see how he had wasted those centuries killing and feeding off blood every single night. There were hardly any disruptions besides the hunters. Tonight had been completely unexpected. He had never imagined that something like this would ever happen… it was like something straight out of a fairy tale.

"You know…" Alfred continued in a whisper, "You really haven't changed that much." Arthur opened his mind to disagree, but when he thought about it, he knew Alfred was right. _Arthur_ hadn't changed, he'd only let the vampire take control of his body so he could hide away the thoughts and feelings which usually targeted a human mind. Feelings of love and loss… they were all coming back to him one by one now as he stood there.

"Nor have you," he whispered back, and Alfred leaned forward so that now their foreheads were touching. He had his arms around Alfred's neck, holding him close as if he never wanted to let go of him again. To have a reoccurrence of last time would have been overly traumatic for the vampire. Letting go of the grip around Alfred's neck, he brought his hand down to feel at Alfred's arms. They were so toned and muscular, much unlike Arthur's pathetic, lean arms. Yet again, the warmth of another body felt so brilliant against his own cold skin, and Alfred's body seemed to fit perfectly with his own.

"I'm hoping that's a good thing," he whispered with a smile. Then, without any further warning, Alfred leaned down and pressed his lips against Arthur's, who responded immediately to the stimulus. The kiss was soft, slow, and perfect. Arthur closed his eyes as he let his lips meld around Alfred's as if they had done this hundreds of times before. However though, it didn't take long for this small kiss to evolve into something much more passionate and erotic than any other previous time they had spent together. Alfred's tongue traced the outside of Arthur's lips, as if demanding entry. Arthur granted it, allowing for Alfred's tongue to slip into his mouth, exploring his inside. Arthur couldn't help it; he let out a soft moan, mostly due to the fact that Alfred tasted so brilliant, so perfect… It was like a dream had come true out of nowhere in particular.

However, being a vampire in all of this made things complicated. Due to the fact that it seemed Alfred heartbeat alone was turning him on, there was no way he could get out of this without tasting that crimson substance than ran through the devil's veins. Unable to control this need, he bit down onto Alfred tongue, nipping him gently with his fang. Alfred let out a soft grunt of pain, but saw no reason to stop.

Instantly, an explosion of taste filled Arthur's mouth. Like the last time he had tried this blood, he noticed that it was entirely different to human blood, of which he was so used to. No… this blood was stronger, and almost as sweet as it was bitter, which in the end turned out to be a brilliant combination. He bit down once more, harder this time, and let out another moan of pleasure escape his throat. Alfred however pulled away from Arthur, gasping for breath; his own blood now dripping down his chin. A wide grin was now situated on his face.

"God, Arthur, I need to breathe! Silly vampire… and now my tongue hurts!" he said playfully. he Although it was as if Alfred had said nothing; Arthur just leaned forward once more to lick the blood off Alfred's chin so that it was all clean. In a way, this reflected how he would sometimes play with human females before he killed them, but there was no way in hell that he was going to kill of Alfred… he meant far too much to him.

"Breathing is for the weak," he mumbled, another natural smile playing on his face as he gazed up into Alfred's eyes. He could tell immediately now that he own eyes would have already shifted back into their hungry, crimson red form, meaning he wanted more… _a lot_ more.

"You calling me weak?" Alfred said, smirking, "Let me show you 'weak'" he grinned, gripping Arthur tightly in an embrace before falling to the side in the bell chamber of the clock tower, his wings stopping them both from seriously injuring themselves. Arthur was lying on the ground, blinking slightly from the impact, and Alfred was leaning over him, pressing him to the ground so that there was no way he could even move.

"Is that the best you've got?" Arthur said with a smirk.

"Oh, I'll show you what I've got, little vampire~ With this, he leant closer and pressed his lips against Arthur's in a deep, passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**((Hello all!  
Thank you for the lovely reviews, they mean so much to me!  
I hope you enjoy this chapter and that I've done it right xD Send me a review if you think I can improve, and I will appreciate it so much!**

**School has also started up again, so updating may become a little slower…. But I will keep working on it!  
Enjoy! ))**

* * *

Arthur could honestly say that tonight had so far been one of the best nights in his entire existence.

And it was suddenly about to become a whole lot better.

Alfred had him pinned to the ground, and their lips moved fast around each other's, as if in some kind of mad frenzy. The vampire had his eyes closed, allowing all of his other senses to take dominance, because to him, this was such a beautiful, perfect moment. The kiss deepened in passion as Alfred released Arthur's hands and began to caress his chest with his own hands. Arthur didn't complain, not once. He wrapped his own arms tightly around the devil, not daring to break the kiss just yet. It was Alfred that kept trying to take breaks to breathe, but the love sick vampire almost refused to let him.

The kiss was not clean though… quite the opposite. Throughout its duration, Arthur had been extremely careless with his fangs, and had ended up nipping both Alfred's lips and tongue, leaving blood dripping between them both, which Arthur just licked back up again. Alfred let out a small grunt or groan each time, but it just succeeded in turning the vampire on even more.

Never before had the vampire felt like he did right then and there, his body pressed to the cold cement ground by the devil above him. Alfred was perfect at this, like he had done it so many times before… although, it appeared to Arthur that that were both enjoying it the same amount.

Pulling back seemingly reluctantly, Alfred panted softly, his hands now on Arthur's shoulder blades, keeping him still below him. Arthur opened his eyes as soon as the kiss was broken, and witnessed the sight before him. Blood trickled down the devil's chin, staining the shirt beneath. His normally bright, baby blue eyes were slightly tinted with red around the inner edge of the pupil leading onto the iris. His black hair was unruly, hanging in front of his face as if it had nowhere else to go. To Arthur, this man was so unbelievably sexy that it hurt.

Alfred hands then quickly made their move. He made his way down Arthur's shirt, then, almost cautiously, he slid his hands up underneath the fabric, coming into contact for the first time with the vampire's cold, unbeating chest. The touch alone made Arthur shiver with delight, as he knew what would have to be coming up next and what this would eventually lead to. Arthur followed suit, as he couldn't withstand the temptation any longer; he brought his own hands up underneath Alfred's shirt, running his fingers along his strong, toned abs. He could feel Alfred shiver, presumably at the vampire's cold touch. It was all brilliant though… and Arthur couldn't have asked for anything more perfect.

Eventually, Alfred lifted the shirt above Arthur's head, leaving his chest bare. The devil then finally withdrew his wings, and then shrugged off his bomber jacket, leaving Arthur to lift the shirt over his head without any hesitation what so ever. Alfred then leaned forward to resume the kissing, and it was as deep and as passionate as it had been before. They didn't need words… words were useless in situations like this, especially considering that these two creatures weren't human in the first place. They had different ways of expressing their love for each other, most especially in their actions. For vampires, blood was used as such a high turn on in situations like this, and Arthur only wanted more and more of Alfred… and by the way Alfred was currently acting, he knew that he was going to get it one way or another.

The devil's hands then worked their way down to the start of Arthur's pants, and naughtily worked to undo the zip. It was then that Arthur noticed the tightness in his pants, something that needed to be released… He'd never really experienced this as a vampire, and had at first believed it to be impossible to have such a feeling, considering that he saw himself as dead. Without breaking the kiss, Alfred opened the zip fully, sneaking his hand down into the vampire's pants and massaging the hardened member within his underwear. Arthur could do nothing but let out a moan of pure pleasure as Alfred's warm hands ran over that one, extremely sensitive part of his body. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before in his entire existence… and a memory that he would never, ever forget. He broke the kiss and tilted his head back as Alfred's hand slowly moved within the layer of underwear to tease Arthur just that bit more. With his other hand, Alfred pulled down Arthur's pants completely, throwing them over into the pile of clothes that they had already created with their shirts. Arthur's moans only increased from there as he allowed Alfred to pleasure him further. He would not complain… after however long it had been since they had last seen each other, there was nothing more that he wanted another than to do this with Alfred. Sure, they had only really known each other for such a small amount of time… but there was an inhuman bond between the two of them that had been formed, one that could not so easily be explained to anyone.

The devil's skilled fingers then moved their way to Arthur's tip, and he teasingly fingered the slit with his thumb, causing Arthur's body to tense up. He arched his back, his eyes closed as he focused on controlling himself, not allowing him to give in so easily… but it was oh so hard, considering this was his first time in a position like this. He could feel the precum slowly dripping out of his member, and Alfred grinned at the very sight of it.

Arthur was no virgin; don't get me wrong. Many times when he was hungry he had seduced women and allowed himself to get invited to their house where he would pleasure them, giving them what they wanted right before he sunk his fangs into their necks and drained them of all their blood, leaving them drained on the bedroom floor. This however felt a thousand times better than anything he had ever experienced. No words could describe his current feelings towards Alfred, and he lusted for him more than anything else.

Reaching into his own pants, Arthur watched the devil jerk himself off, letting out his own series of moans. He could see the bulge in Alfred's pants, which of course needed to be dealt with as much as Arthur's. He could see where this was going though, and a grin crept onto his face as he fantasised what he was about to experience. Alfred slipped his own pants down, adding them to the pile. They were both completely bare by this point, and Alfred's legs were now straddled over Arthur's smaller body. Arthur looked up at Alfred with a kind of look that suggested 'Hurry up and fuck me already'. Alfred returned this look with a smirk, as if he knew exactly what was going through the vampire's mind.

Alfred's fingers then moved down to Arthur's entrance, and he inserted one finger in playfully, followed then by a second. Arthur instinctively tightened up, but as Alfred began to scissor up him, the vampire let out a gasp. Alfred kept going, adding a third finger to stretch him out even further. He could tell that it was working, and that of course Arthur was enjoying this. Yes, it hurt, of course it did… and it was extremely uncomfortable too, but the pleasure of Alfred being the one to do this was almost more than he could bear. It was then that Alfred his that spot, that one special spot, and Arthur tilted his head back even more, allowing a deep moan to erupt from his throat. The devil knew full well that this was it… the mark that he had to reach. He withdrew his fingers, a smirk still apparent on his face.

With this, he leaned forward for a few moments to kiss the vampire again, who responded passionately, taking this chance to yet again bite down on Alfred lips and suck, drawing more and more blood. He moaned at the very taste, wanting more and more…. But he knew that he had to stop somewhere. Alfred pulled back, with more blood dripping down his face from his lip. "You naughty vampire," he whispered in a voice that Arthur could only describe as the sexiest thing he had ever heard. He just poked his tongue out and grinned back at the devil.

It was then that Alfred reached back and grasped a hold of his own member and moved it forward so that the tip was now right at Arthur's entrance. The vampire's legs were now spread out, giving Alfred room to work. Arthur wasn't entirely sure what to expect, or how far Alfred would actually go, but he knew that he could withstand anything that came his way.

With this, Alfred thrusted right into Arthur's opening, obviously not holding back one bit. It hurt like hell, and Arthur let out a loud gasp as Alfred finally entered him; the moment he had been waiting for. Lucky for Arthur though, he was a masochist. The pain that he was receiving very quickly turned into extreme pleasure. Alfred grunted louder and louder with every thrust, gaining intensity. Arthur, without must thought, raised his arms around Alfred's hips and pushed him inside of him further, almost aiding Alfred with his task. All Arthur wanted was for Alfred to hit that one spot again… just that one, perfect, sensitive spot. Alfred became faster, and Arthur moans increased once more. He could hear Alfred's heartbeat, and could feel his throbbing member from within, which was an experience that nothing else could possibly match.

The problem with being a vampire though is that they never physically tire. Arthur didn't need to breathe, whilst Alfred was panting more and more with every thrust. The vampire could have gone on for ages and ages until the pain itself was too much for him to handle. Right now though, it was perfect. He could feel his insides screaming at him, and he wanted more of it. It was then that he released his cum all over Alfred, unable to contain it any longer. The usual white, sticky substance was stained with blood, very much unlike that of humans. He was a vampire… of course everything was different. As he did this, he let out a long series of moans, whilst Alfred still thrusted strongly into him.

Due to the fierce intensity of the thrusts, and to the fact that they were having sex on cement, the skin on Arthur's back was not coping too well. All the friction between his back and the cement had caused it to bleed, leaving blood smeared all over the ground. Of course it hurt, but why would Arthur concentrate on a slight pain like this when there were other more important things to think about? Besides, his body would heal within minutes after all of this… he would be fine.

It seemed to take longer than expected, but eventually Alfred hit his prostate, and Arthur opened his eyes wide and let out a long moan filled with nothing but pain and pleasure, "Yes… YES!" he shouted out, gasping in for a breath so he could speak. It also seemed that Alfred found this the perfect time to release himself, and so he did, filling up Arthur with his own cum, letting out a long groan of his own. "Nnng!" Arthur moaned once more, drawing in yet another breath. He reached out, his hand grabbing onto one of Alfred's devil horns so he didn't have to lean back further. This seemed to be a sensitive zone to Alfred, who let out a gasp as Arthur's hands came into contact with it.

After this though, it was obvious that Alfred with tiring quickly. As soon as he had released himself into Arthur, he stopped thrusting and pulled himself out of Arthur quickly. He was panting, trying as hard as he could to regain the oxygen that he had lost. He rolled over to the side, right beside where Arthur was lying. The vampire needed no breath, and lay there simply staring at Alfred, focusing on the left over pain and tightness from within his own body. Arthur rolled over to face Alfred fully, but winced as he tried to move…. Everything seemed to hurt like hell.

"Giving up... so soon… Alfred?" he muttered, closing his eyes as the pain itself seemed to increase the more he thought about it.

The devil let out an obviously exhausted chuckle, "Ha, I did my best… You really are hard to please!"

Arthur laughed at this, leaning forward so slightly that their foreheads were now touching, "I could go on forever~"

Alfred eyes gazed into Arthurs, and he reached for the vampire's hand and held it in his own, "Really? I think I've done enough damage to you internally to last a lifetime!"

"Silly devil, I'm not alive, remember?~ No lifetime for me!" he chuckled softly, although with every move he made, the pain would come back in full force and he would wince.

Alfred noticed this, and smirked, "I see I've done enough to you~"

"Wait until you see what I can do Alfred. You'll be begging for me to stop."

"Oooh, is that a bet?" he chuckled.

"Of course it is; you won't know what's hit you."

Alfred chuckled once more, leaning forward to press his lips weakly against the vampire's. "Fine! I accept your challenge!"

The vampire grinned, "Sounds like a plan," he whispered into the other's lips.

After that, they didn't speak for a while; they just lay there in each other's arms. Arthur listened to Alfred's heartbeat as it slowly returned to normal, and felt his soft, warm breath almost engulf his face. Arthur however did not breath, and the only movement he made was to gently entangle his fingers in Alfred's hair whilst gazing into his eyes. The pain itself was already residing; vampire's healed at a remarkable rate, which he was always grateful for. To him, it seemed to be such a perfect moment that could be matched by no other… but they would have to leave soon. Surely there would only be a few short hours until the sun was to rise, and then Arthur would be in trouble.

After a few more minutes, Arthur realised that Alfred was shaking. Worriedly, he whispered, "Alfred… are you alright?"

"Me?" he replied in a tired voice, "Yeah, I'm just cold…"

Right… they were on the top of Big Ben at night time… of course he was cold. Arthur sat up, looking down at his own body, which was covered in both blood and his own cum from before. Alfred looked similar, If not worse off. He followed suit, sitting up next to Arthur.

"We should probably head back," he said, watching as Alfred stretched his arms out. Arthur himself felt no need to do that… yet another thing about being a vampire. "You're almost the same temperature as me… and I need to get out of here before sunrise. Do you want to, uh… come back to my place?"

Alfred rubbed his eyes and nodded, "Dude, of course I want to go to your place. I don't exactly have a decent place of residence in this area…"

The vampire nodded, then reached over to the pile of clothing and threw Alfred's clothe at him. "Then get dressed so we can head off soon. I don't want you being cold out here on a night like this."

Alfred just smiled at Arthur's caring words and did what he was told to do, putting on his clothes, starting with his pants and then eventually throwing on his shirt. He messed around with his hair, but his bangs still lazily covered his face as if his hair had a mind of its own. Arthur did as Alfred, putting on his own clothes despite how messy his body still. When they got back to Alfred's they would have to clean off in the bath before they did anything else. Seeing as though Arthur's place of residence was so old and dark, he didn't have any new inventions such as the shower or anything similar. He was happy where he lived.

Once they both had their clothes on, Arthur could see that Alfred was still shaking slightly in the cold, despite having put back on his big bomber jacket. For the first time in what seemed like centuries, Arthur found himself wishing that he had the body heat to warm Alfred, but alas, the vampire's dead body was useless. He let out a soft sigh, looking down to the ground for a moment, which was covered in the blood from Arthur's back. It looked like a murder scene up there, which Arthur found to be quite amusing.

Alfred stretched out once more, and then looked at Arthur with a grin. "So are you ready to go now?" With this, he extended his large black wings out once more, "Dude, so it's okay if I crash at your house for the day? I'm so tired after this…"

"The sooner the better," he replied, anxiously looking out to make sure that the sun wasn't yet rising He always seemed to get that feeling when there was only a few hours left of darkness. "Sure, not that there is anywhere to sleep…"

Alfred tilted his head, a bit confused at first, "You don't have… Oooh! I remember… you can't sleep…"

Shrugging, Arthur looked to the ground, "No, I can't sleep, exactly… but there is one thing I can do."

"Yeah? Explain!"

"I'll show you," he said with a smirk appearing on his face.

Alfred just laughed at him, stepping behind Arthur and wrapping his arms around him from the back. "Sure sure, I look forward to it," he grinned, then took flight, exiting out through the opening above the clock face. Once they were clear from the tower, Arthur looked over. It was almost five o'clock in the morning, meaning that he only had an hour… plenty of time.

The pain inside of him had now dulled down. It felt extremely weird though, his arse still filled with Alfred's cum. That would have to come out in the bath, surely. Never before had he allowed someone to take advantage of him like that, but it had turned out to be the best experience of his entire existence. There was something he wanted to do more than anything else though… to return this pleasure to Alfred, giving him a taste of what Arthur had just experience; and he knew just what he was going to do to achieve this.

They flew over the skies of London, and Arthur casually guided Alfred over to his place, which was situated right on the edge of the city. It was incredibly large, and not surrounded by very much at all. No one really dared to go near it, as it was rumoured that it was haunted. The local children would usually play games to see who could go as near to it as possible, with most of them chickening out as soon as they got to the veranda. What added to the creepiness of the area was the graveyard located only a few kilometres away. Arthur rarely went down there anyway; he saw no need to observe the place where he body _should_ have been lying, had he been human. It would have been interesting to look at though… maybe his parents were there. He hadn't even thought about them much, having attempted to rid his mind of human memories. Alfred seemed to have brought him back from his incredibly monstrous state, one of which was almost unstoppable, so in a way he was glad… but now the memories of the past continued to haunt him. For years he had been pushing them back… but they all came back in a rush now.

When they finally landed in front of the house, Alfred let out a wolf whistle. Arthur playfully slapped him on the arm, "Grow up," he said teasingly.

"Only when you do," he replied before quickly leaning forward and pressing his lips against Arthur's cool forehead. He then retracted his wings, and Arthur wrapped his arms around the devil's warm body. It was easier to be a creature of the dark these days, Arthur thought. Of course there were hunters around everywhere, but there were no publicised witch hunts like there had been when Arthur was turned, which he was always thankful for. However, it was always important to remain incognito at all times, as you never knew who was about to attack you. Alfred presumably thought along the same lines as the vampire, keeping his existence as a devil as secretive as he could.

This moment did not last too long though, as Arthur pulled away, sensing that the world was slowly lighting up. Even the smallest change was noticeable to him, as his sensitive eyes made it easy to sense any changes. "Come on, let's go," he said in a whisper, a small smile playing on his face.

Arthur reached down for Alfred's hand, and they entwined their fingers together before walking up to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a reason why humans avoided Arthur's house to such a great extent.

In all honesty, it appeared to be a house right out of one of those horror books. It was large, and the wood made cracking sounds beneath their feet as the couple made their way up the stairs of the veranda, heading to the front door. The door itself looked ancient, with carvings in the wood forming particularly scary designs. It didn't matter though; hardly anyone got close enough to the door in the first place…. And the only person to have entered was Arthur himself. Alfred would be the first visitor to ever step foot in the house.

As soon as they made their way to the door, Arthur could see Alfred admiring it from the corner of his eye. "Whoa… did you do this?" he asked, almost incredulously. He placed his hand over the intricate carvings, his mouth opened wide.

Arthur nodded, and shrugged, "When you live forever, you have a lot of time on your hands…."

"Well, I gathered that…" Alfred replied, still admiring Arthur's work.

Whilst Alfred was busy with this, Arthur began to work on opening the door. If human were to enter this house and discover his secret, he would be in an extreme amount of trouble, and would be forced to vacate. Hence why the house was protected by an enchantment placed by the vampire himself, one which no human would be able to break. He let go of Alfred's hand and stood right up to the door. Quickly, as if he had done this thousands of times, he brought a finger up to his mouth and scraped it against his fang, drawing a small amount of blood. This was enough, of course, and he placed his finger on the door. After a few short seconds, he heard the lock unclick, and a small smirk appeared on his face.

Meanwhile, Alfred was staring at him with his mouth wide open. "How… wha…?"

"Dark magic, Alfred," he said, matter of factly. Opening the door, he gestured for Alfred to enter. Then he followed behind and quickly closed the door behind them both. They were suddenly shrouded in complete darkness, one of which the vampire thrived in. "I had to charm the door, to keep out the unwanted guests…" Despite the darkness, Arthur could see perfectly. This was one of the perks of being a vampire, one that he enjoyed more than most of his other abilities. He looked down at his finger which was smeared with blood; the wound had already healed. He let out a small chuckle, then licked that small amount of blood off of his finger.

"Uhh…" Alfred started hesitantly, "Dude, I can't see a thing…" Arthur raised an eyebrow, watching as Alfred stumbled around, eventually knocking over a vase. "… sorry…"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Devils… useless condition~" he couldn't help but laugh as he grabbed a hold Alfred's arm, almost in a protective way. "You honestly can't see anything at all?"

He watched as Alfred shook his head, "Nothing… wait… you can see? That is so cool! I wanna be a vampire now~" he chuckled jokingly.

"Oh no you don't… you'll regret saying that one day," Arthur chuckled, "Now… I'm going to go find a candle, so you stay here, okay? Do not move a muscle, you understand?" He sounded so controlling, which was partially built into his nature. When things didn't go his way, he would put up a fight.

"But it's scary in the dark!" Alfred pouted, looking around a bit, obviously confused.

"I'll be one minute, okay? You'll be fine. For goodness sakes, you call yourself a devil…" and with that, he chuckled, letting go of Alfred's hand and slipping away into the next room.

Candles were not something he used very often at all. The vampire had no need at all for light, due to the fact that his sense of sight was extremely well developed. Arthur located the matches quickly, as they were sitting in a small drawer in the room which should technically be used as a kitchen. Arthur, however, had other uses.

Box of matches in hand, Arthur left the room and saw Alfred standing there with his eyes closed and his fingers clenched. Arthur's footsteps were silent, like a cat's, so he stepped up behind Alfred, who appeared to have no idea of his presence, and whispered into his ear, "Boo~"

Alfred jumped, his eyes widening. "Arthur!" The vampire could hear his heart speeding up from the shock of the moment, "Don't you ever, /ever/ do that again!" He placed a hand on his heart, "Dude, you scared the crap out of me…"

Laughing, Arthur stepped up on his toes and leant forward, playfully kissing Alfred's cheek, "You're hilarious, you know that?~"

The devil just rolled his eyes, "Just put the candle on already! It's cold and dark here… You're place is scary!"

"Well, it's not scary to me… you're just a scaredy cat!" Arthur lit the match suddenly, then lit a few of the candles around the room, affectively lighting it up enough for Alfred to see. The room was now in full view to the devil, excluding a few of the dark shadows in the corners. In all honestly, Alfred hadn't seen a place like this since before he was human. The outside appearance of the house was completely deceiving to anyone. The furniture was antique, and must have been over a hundred years old… plus, the grand stair case stood out more than anything else, residing in the middle of the grand entrance way. There were portraits hanging along the walls of people whom Alfred could not name. He looked at them all, yet none of them resembled Arthur… Losing interest in that, he paid attention to the intricate designs on the staircase, ones of which would have taken years to perfect. Of course, Arthur had all the time in the world, especially during the day when the sun was out… Jeez, that would be a horrible curse, especially for someone like Alfred. He considered himself lucky that he didn't have to worry about that.

"Weirdo…" Alfred muttered under his breath, earning a playful slap on the shoulder from Arthur.

With this, Arthur grabbed a hold of one of the candles in one hand, and reached for Alfred's hand in the other. "Come on," he said, grinning. He hadn't been this happy in centuries, "Follow me~" He began to walk in the direction of the stares, and Alfred could do nothing but follow him.

It was funny how everything had worked out like this. For so long they had gone their separate ways, only to meet up at such a random spot. It wasn't something Arthur had ever been expecting… and he felt extremely lucky.

The stairs seemed long and windy, and Arthur led the devil up them. It was impossible to wipe the smile off of his face. Until Alfred, he really had no reason to live; all he did was kill for amusement and for sustenance, and there was no point to life… He had considered ending it all many times; it was simple enough to stake himself or drown in a pool of holy water… But now, suicide was the last thing on his mind. Alfred had given him that push to keep going for longer.

Arthur walked quickly to a room at the end of the hall, and Alfred followed close by, keeping a tight grip on his hand. As soon as they reached the door, Arthur pushed it open, revealing a pitch black room with wall length black curtains covering the large windows, blocking out the now fading moonlight. Arthur proceeded forward, lighting a few more candles around the room, giving it that strange haunted feel. Alfred looked around, at first highly confused. "Uhhh… dude, is this your room?"

The vampire nodded, "You could say that… lovely, isn't it?~"

"So where's the bed…" realisation hit the devil like a ton of bricks as he noticed the coffin lying in the middle of the room. "Ohh…"

Arthur let out a small, low chuckle, "You know I don't sleep…. But the coffin just makes everything feel better. It feels right, like it's the place I'm meant to be. I died, right? You held my dead body in your arms all those years ago. But you were also there when I woke up…" Once he had finished lighting all the candles, he turned to face Alfred, walking right up to him, "I want you to come in there with me…."

The devil was taken aback by Arthur's words. "You mean like, go /into/ the coffin? Hell no, that place is scary…"

"And I'll be right beside you~ Come now, do you really think I would hurt you?"

By this point, Arthur's other side was building up; the vampire side he had so far concealed from Alfred. His emerald eyes shone with excitement as he continued to step towards Alfred, eventually reaching for his hand and pulling him closer.

Alfred remained in a partial state of shock, as he had not seen any of this coming, but Arthur wasn't going to stop just yet. There was just so much greed powering him at the moment that is was overflowing. "Dude… is going in there the best idea? I mean… I'm not a vampire…"

"Are you telling me you're scared of the dark, Alfred?~" Arthur mused.

"I thought that was already obvious!" Alfred said, a little higher pitched than usual. Arthur could hear his heart rate increasing, as if he really were nervous about this.

Oh, how the rhythm of Alfred's heart turned the vampire on! This was what he wanted more than anything right now… almost like a deep hunger from within that Arthur couldn't control even if he tried. Despite the fact that they were still completely covered in the mess they had made from before, Arthur was more than willing to have another go at it in an environment of his own choice.

The coffin.

"You scardycat~" teased Arthur, pulling Alfred closer to the coffin, who continued to walked forward, refusing to let go of Arthur's hand. Once they neared the edge of the coffin, Arthur slid the lid open until one edge was leaning against the ground. The inside was a gorgeous, lush red velvet which was soft to the touch. It was empty, of course, but the outline of a man was clear, presumably where Arthur would lie each day. Overall, it wasn't exactly the most spacious thing, but there was enough room for two.

"Get in first, Alfred~" the vampire said in a slightly commanding, yet sensual tone. Alfred, although a little shaky, did just that, stepping into the coffin before lying down in it, looking around wearily.

"This is freaky… don't you _dare_ close the lid on me…"

"That wasn't my plan, Alfie~" the vampire said, stepping into the coffin right after Alfred and straddling over his legs. He then leaned forward, his eyes glistening with a touch of red, and whispered, "But it would certainly make for an interesting turn of events."

"Dude, no freaking way!" Alfred struggled slightly, but at this point, he was no match for the vampire, who was already beginning to take off Alfred's clothes once more, which were still covered in dried blood and semen from their earlier activities.

The vampire let out a small, mocking sigh and grinned, "As you wish," he said with a small chuckle before leaning forward and pressing his lips right up against Alfred's.

This kiss was hungry and filled with such a passion that could only be described as superhuman. Arthur's lips moulded around Alfred's, who was trying and failing to gasp for breath. By this point, Alfred's shirt was thrown to the ground, and Arthur's hands were all over the devil's chest, caressing every part of the skin that he could possibly reach. As the kiss continued to deepen, so did the vampire's lust. Carelessly, Arthur's fangs continued to create cuts on both Alfred's tongue and his lips, which caused blood to slowly trickle down his face. The devil grunted in pain, whereas the vampire continued to hungrily lick up every last drop of blood, pausing on the place of incision so that he could suck on the wounds. By this point, it was impossible to stop him. He could hear Alfred's heart beat steadily increasing in pace, and even that was enough to drive him absolutely crazy with lust.

Eventually, the devil pulled away to the side, gasping for air to fill his lungs. "Nnng…. Huh… Arthur…." He continued to pant desperately, staring up into Arthur's eyes, which no longer held any remnants of the emerald green that Alfred was used to. Now they were a deep, crimson red colour… the colour of blood.

A smirk crossed the vampire's face, and blood tainted his lips. "What is it? Tired already? You've seen nothing yet, love."

Despite the fact that he was unliving, Arthur still had the ability to get turned on, just like all other men. He had no heartbeat of course, but there were certain vampire hormones that now riddled his body, sending messages to the important parts of his body. So to put it simply, Arthur was as hard as a rock. Alfred also had a similar problem. Yes, he was scared… yes, he wasn't exactly comfortable… but Arthur had to ability to turn him on like a light switch, despite the fact that he was the one on the bottom this time. Of course, Arthur realised this quickly, and his hands made their way down to his pants, slipping his hands in and rubbing Alfred's erect member. The reaction was immediate. Alfred's back began to arch upward as a small, partially contained moan escaped his mouth. "Oh, you like this, Alfred?~" Arthur said in a teasing voice. He fingered the head almost carelessly, slipping the edge of his thumb in the slit. This, of course, was driving Alfred insane. Even now, Arthur noticed the precum slowly being emitted from Alfred's member. "Come on, you're so close… let it all out!" Of course this was all too soon, but these two weren't human. They had capabilities beyond the norm, which in Arthur's opinion, allowed for a much more exciting time. He continued to finger Alfred, who continued to let out small gasps on occasion.

"Mmmph…. Arthur! Your hands are freaking cold…" Alfred cried out, his eyes closed and his head tiled back. A shiver ran through the devil's spine. "I'm gonna… I can't…"

And with that, Alfred released himself all over both him and Arthur with a long stream of moans. "So much for control~" Arthur muttered under his breath, looking down at his hand which was now covered in the Alfred's semen. "You're so messy!" he said with a slight, sexy chuckle.

With that, he reached down for his own pants, quickly pulling them off and throwing them to the ground. He then crawled over Alfred, who was still panting, and whispered up in his ear, "Pants are useless." He licked around the lobe of Alfred's ear, before pulling back once more and reaching for his own member.

There was no time for preparation; Arthur wanted in. Without any more warning in the slightest, Arthur placed the tip of his erect member at Alfred's entrance and pushed himself inside immediately. The affect was instantaneous; Alfred let out a cry of pain as Arthur thrusted in and out, letting out occasional grunts as he continued with as much force as he could possibly muster. Alfred gripped onto the sides of the coffin, his knuckles white from the pressure. Like I said before, nothing could stop Arthur when he was this turned on.

The lust continued to grow; he could feel his throat almost screaming for another taste of his blood, and he fantasied the warm liquid slipping down his throat. Arthur thrusted in once more with all his force and stayed there for a few moments, leaving Alfred's eyes to widen dramatically as he wondered what was going on.

Arthur leaned forward over Alfred, allowing his tongue and lips to come into contact with Alfred's skin. He licked around the area of his chest, biting down occasionally and leaving a trail of blood where Arthur's mouth moved. He continued to bite up Alfred's arms, pausing on each wound for a few moments to suck up the glorious, crimson substance. The devil cried out in pain more and more with every bite, and could feel himself weakening more and more every second. "Arthur… s-stop…"

Some part deep inside of his mind was screaming at him to stop… he was going too far, and he knew that… but it felt so great! The blood attracted the vampire side of Arthur and had caused it to take control… now was the time for Arthur to take it back. The vampire pulled away, the blood now dripping down his face. He licked lifted his hand to his mouth and wiped it away, chuckling deeply. "You really are weak… I could do this forever!"

_Stop, Arthur… you have to stop…_

But this was oh so good!

Arthur pulled out of Alfred once more before thrusting all the way back in again. It was clear that Alfred had had enough; sweat dripped down his face and his heat beat was close to two hundred beats per minute. It was then that Arthur decided to release himself inside of Alfred, letting out a deep moan as he did so. Alfred grunted loudly, trying to pull himself up with the sides of the coffin, but failing miserably. "A-Arthur!"

_STOP._

As soon as Alfred let out that last cry, Arthur pulled himself out of Alfred and leaned right over him, and a low chuckle sounded from his throat. Vampire's didn't run out of breathe, nor did they tire easily, which meant Arthur had the ability to go so much further; but Alfred didn't.

"Oh God…" Alfred said huskily, taking in yet another breath, "I thought you'd never stop…."

Arthur just smirked, grabbing one of Alfred's evil horns and pulling himself closer so that they were face to face. "Who says I've stopped?" Arthur pressed their lips together, but not as hungrily as he had the first time. This was a soft kiss, which had that hint of a perfect finality added to it. After a few more seconds he pulled away, and eventually slid down the side of the coffin so he was lying next to Alfred. The vampire placed his hands on the devil's beating chest, which was already slowly down after all of the activity. Blood was everywhere, which Arthur, absentmindedly, reached out for, getting it all over his hand and watching it glisten in the light of the candle that still shone brightly.

Alfred's eyes were lidded; it was obvious that he needed rest to recover. He hadn't said much, perhaps this was because he wasn't used to being that one to receive the pleasure… of even because he wasn't used to having sex with a vampire. Either way, he was tired. Despite the pain that he must have been feeling, a small smile played on his face. "I wasn't expecting… that…" he chuckled softly before wrapping his arms around Arthur and pulling them both closer. "You really know how to give it."

"It's just instinct…" Arthur replied with a small laugh, "Sorry if I hurt you…"

"Dude, I'm fine… just tired…" Alfred demonstrated this statement with a yawn.

"Sleep then… I'll stay with you."

"Promise?" Alfred asked, opening his eyes to look right back into Arthur's, whose eyes were now slowly turning back to their original shade.

The vampire leaned forward and pressed his blood stained lips against Alfred's forehead and whispered, "I promise."

And with that Alfred drifted off into the land of dreams, and Arthur closed his own eyes, reaching over to close the lid of the coffin, making sure to leave a small part of it open so Alfred could breathe. The sun was rising outside of the house… but no light entered the room.

Finally, he had Alfred back in his arms… after all those years…

All was well.

* * *

**Hey guys!  
Sorry for taking so long with this... School has been hectic, and it's about to get a lot worse, so I'll have the next chapter up in a couple of months once school is over FOR LIFE!  
But I hope you enjoyed this chapter... please leave reviews to I can keep on improving :D I love reviews sooo much, and it's what keeps me going~  
Thank you for reading!**


End file.
